mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Walk like an Outworlder Part 2
The three teams using their various rewards, must race across the desert to the Kerashi River. There, they must weave baskets to cross the deadly river. Two contestants decide to swap teams, so that they can be in a better place. In the end, someone loses his team's reward, and along with the rest of his team, is forced to endure the elimination ceremony. As a result, she is the first person to be voted off of the show, but that person is not the only one to leave the show. Plot This episode opens right where the previous episode left off, with each team in possession of the rewards that they had won from their effort in the previous challenge. The teams all stand on their respective colored mats. Limethon Perry immediately complains about his team's yellow mat, believing it to be an insult of how cowardly they were. However, Shaundi calms him down by explaining the mat is gold to signify victory, not cowardice. Kinzie Kensington, Twilight Sparkle, and Tanya begin discussing how Omar had quit the game, with Twilight lamenting that he must be really miserable having to wait on the plane alone. The scene switches to Omar on the plane, where he is seen enjoying himself. He drinks a beverage while humming Come Fly With Us in the first class compartment, before White Rabbit shows up and asks if he heard Omar singing. Omar denies this, but Rabbit remains suspicious. Rabbit then introduces the second challenge, "The Amazing Camel Race". Tanya cheers over having the camel advantage, while Tony remarks it is unfair that Team Awesome gets a camel since they came in last place. Shaundi supports his claim as her team had won the last challenge, but only got a stick as a reward. Vince explains that each reward has its own advantage in the challenge. He tells them that all teams would be racing to the most infamous waterway in Outworld - the Kerashi river, where teams must bring their rewards from the last episode. In Team Awesome's area, Tanya gets on their team's camel and immediately bosses the others around, telling them to move it since they were technically in a race. Sparkle criticizes Tanya on how she's already beginning to turn Team Awesome into "Dictatorship Awesome". After everyone, but Earnest gets on the camel, Tourettes guy immediately begins to rant, quickly explaining to his other teammates that he just ranted on the camel. At that point, Earnest attempts to ask Kinzie out. Kinzie brings the past up, saying that it was really cool of him setting her up with Trent Northwick at one point in the past. Earnest then tries to score a date with her, reminding her that now she's single, only to have Team Awesome laugh at him instead. In Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute's area, Montana makes a small motivating speech to his team to empower them, saying that their team doesn't need a camel, when they have each other and are unstoppable. Angie begins to see through Antonio's charm, and comments in the confessional about how she thinks all the other girls that swoon over him are krazy. At that point, Boonie MacFarlane goes into the confessional and apologizes to Amos over how it looked like she was swooning over Montana. She tries to say she wasn't, but messes up when she says that she wants to get back to Amos and stroke his dark hair, but immediately corrects herself with the word mouthstache. Over in Team Bettah-Tan-U's area, Perry is playing with their stick by using it as a jousting weapon. He then comments on how he could use the stick to defend everyone from deadly sand snakes, common in the area. Hearing this, Shaundi immediately jumps into Perry's arms. Limethon then accidentally lunges the stick at Pinkie Pie, hitting her in the nose. Bo Jackson takes the stick from Perry, warning him that he could hurt someone else with it. He then throws the stick into the air, but it immediately comes back down with an injured seagull, much to his dismay. Back with Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute, Constantinos Brakus and Ted Thompson are sitting on the goat, with Angie on Brakus' shoulders and Boner on top of Ted's, horribly outbalancing the weight on the goat. Montana then jumps on top of Boner and Angie and easily evens out the instability with his own body. Outside, Vince gives the teams directions and also warns them of blood beetles, as they are in their eating season right now. Jax then topples down an ancient vase and releases many blood beetles, on the path to reaching the other contestants. At that point, the bell chimes for the contestants to sing a song. Vince tells them to sing a smoothing song to calm the beetles down, resulting in the contestants singing the second song of the season. Throughout this number, they try to escape from the beetles. Pinkie throws off the beat of the song, causing the beetles to turn on them and begin chasing after everyone. The song ends with that as everyone takes off for the challenge with Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute on goat in the lead, Team Awesome on camel in second and Team Bettah-Tan-U on foot in third. After a while, Team Awesome and Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute change positions, putting Team Awesome in first place. Team Awesome seems to have trouble with commanding the camel to go faster. In second place, Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute is trekking on their goat. Tony begins to try charming Twiley, saying that she deserves better than a "quitter" like Omar. Twilight tries to ignore this, by asking if the camel could go faster so she could get away from Montana's lies. In the confessional, Sparkle gives in, calling Montana - sexy. Tony then notices a shortcut and steers his team down a different path. Johnson notices that Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute is no longer visible and wonders where they are. Team Bettah-Tan-U is running in last place. When Boonie notices that they've run past the same cactus twice, Shaundi realizes that the team had been running in circles the entire time. Eventually Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute reaches the deadly river. However, the finish line is on the other side of it. Vince yells through a megaphone, that they are the first team to arrive to the episode's third challenge, basket weaving. He says that each team must literally weave a boat out of weak river weeds to transport their entire team and their reward across to the finish line on the other side of the Kerashi. Angie is delighted by this, as she is a fourth generation basket weaver, and immediately begins picking weeds. Back at Team Bettah-Tan-U, who is lost, Perry breaks their team's stick over anger. At that point, he realizes that the stick is actually a divining rod, which could lead them to water. Team Awesome still seems to be arguing over which way the Kerashi is, when Tourettes Guy suggests yelling at camel. Tourettes begins ranting at it, and the camel turns around, seemingly going in the right direction. They come in second place in the second challenge as they see the finish line. They approach Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute, who is half way done with their boat. Angie goes up to Tourettes, apologizing on how so far behind her team was. They both remark on how each others' team has a person that they like and want. Angie immediately thinks of the idea of her and Tourettes swapping teams. Without even asking Vince or Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute. Ng begins whipping up another boat for Team Awesome. Montana immediately asks where Rabbit is, telling everyone that he won't allow the switch. Vince comes across the Kerashi on a speedboat. Angie then cuffs his legs and sucks up to him, saying that it's his decision and that he is the "best decider" ever. After hearing this, Vince quickly allows it, officially putting Tourettes on Team I Am Really Really Really Really Cute and Angie on Team Awesome, disappointing Tony. When Tanya mocks Tony for this, Montana returns it by blowing Tanya a kiss, something that shocked and annoyed her. Angie finishes Team Awesome's boat, making Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute watch in exasperation and annoyance, but Montana motivates his team to keep working. Team Bettah-Tan-U then finally makes it to third place in the second challenge and gets started on the third one, with making their boat. Team Awesome is ready to go, but the camel is disagreeing, as Earnest is having a hard time getting the camel in their boat. Twiley tries to get Tourettes Guy to command camel to get in the boat, but Const stops him, saying that Tourettes is on their team now. All of Team Awesome, then, tries to lure the camel into the boat, to no avail. Elsewhere, Team Bettah-Tan-U and Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute have finished their boats and are ready to set sail with their more weightless rewards. Team I Am Really Really Really Really Cute pulls out of the area and into the water in first place and Team Bettah-Tan-U comes behind them in second. Montana, finally then tells Tourettes to yell at Team Awesome's camel as it goes into the boat at that point, putting them in third. Vince talks to Jax on how he thinks the challenge isn't hard enough, and at that point, the bell goes off as Vince announces that it was time for a musical reprise. He tells them that they wouldn't have to sing this song if Pinkie hadn't messed the first one up, to which Team Bettah-Tan-U stares down Pinkie hard. They then go into singing the third song of the season. During the song, Perry tells Pinkie to fend off the crocodiles by hitting them on the nose with something. Pie attempts to do this, using their stick as the weapon, only for the crocodile to eat it. Also during the song, Team Awesome passes Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute and claims first place, hitting the last note of the song together. Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute gets second and Team Bettah-Tan-U claims third. Vince comes into the picture saying that as long as they made it across the finish line with their reward, there wouldn't be an elimination. Pinkie tells his team that he lost the stick, causing them to be angry with him. Rabbit says that Team Awesome gets to stay in the Winners' Area of the plane. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Vince explains the rules to Team Bettah-Tan-U. He states that there are passports of each team member in the Losers' Area confessional, and that each team member must stamp the passport of the person they want voted out. In the confessional,Kia goes ballistic and stamps out everyone. Pinkie stamps out Bo. Shaundi chooses Pinkie. Bo has a hard time deciding, to the point where Rabbit has to come in and tell him to hurry up. Perry triple-stamps Pinkie. Boonie, after applying lip gloss and taking some time to choose, chooses Pie. Pinkie gets voted out and is given a parachute. Vincent tells her that she has five seconds before she is thrown out. But Pinkie doesn't listen, and instead insults her team for voting him off as she walks towards the door. She is then promptly kicked out of the plane by Jax, flying right out the door and past a visibly shocked Romero, while Vince comments that he knew it would be satisfying to watch. However, Pinkie is seen immediately after, grabbing onto the very tip of the tail wing and hanging on, with her parachute around her hooves by the strap, saying that she isn't going anywhere and that the game is his. Omar is standing nearby and whistles in shock at Pie's elimination, saying "sucks to be Pinky". However, Vince gives him a parachute and says it's the "last stop for non-contestants." Despite Omar's protest and insisting that he is supposed to get a ride home, Killer Bunny simply says that they're going the other way, and quickly pushes him off. Omar, unlike Pinkie, does not manage to grab onto the plane and falls straight to the ground. Omar falls to the ground below after being pushed out of the plane, and manages to get back to Earth, via a nearby portal. At the end of the episode, Montana is seen in the confessional, declaring that losing Angie to Tanya was "tragic", but he shrugs it off. He is content with Angie not knowing much about him, and implies that Tanya is a saint compared to him. Vince, watching the confessional from the cockpit alongside Jax, calls him a "real contestant" and signs off the show. Trivia *With Pinkie's elimination, all three teams have the same number of members, with five each. *Team Awesome wins the first challenge of Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour. *Angie Ng admits to having called Earnest's aunt and pretending to be a telemarketer to gain information about him. *Tony Montana was responsible for Team Awesome's challenge victory, since he instructed the Tourettes Guy to yell at the camel. *This is the first episode where two songs are sang. Category:Real Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Films Category:Total Drama episodes